


The Python's Failure

by thebadgerclan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: After Nagini strikes, Snape manages to make it to Madame Pomfrey, much to the releif of Y/N
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Python's Failure

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally read/watched Harry Potter and I am S A D. Here's my take on how Snape would have lived. 
> 
> Y/H is your house, and Y/N's owl is named in honor of my fabulous best friend (Hi Molly if you're reading this <3)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Nagini, kill,” The Dark Lord spoke. Snape couldn’t react, he had no time. The massive snake had latched her jaw onto his neck. Voldemort laughed. “And now it is mine.” He plucked the Elder Wand from Severus’ hand and walked away. 

But Severus was not dead. He was weak, yes, very weak, but alive. He so desperately wanted to sleep, but he knew he could not. He had to get back to Y/N. His eyes slipped closed for a moment before someone touched his arm. “It’s alright,” they said. “We’re getting you to Madame Pomfrey. Stay awake Professor, stay awake.” But he could not. No, sleep was too inviting. He gave in.

*****

You were in the Great Hall, dueling 2 Death Eaters at once. “Y/N!” Someone shouted your name, but you had to focus. You couldn’t let them kill you, you needed to see Severus again. You knew what you had to do, you knew that it was an Unforgivable, but at the moment, you didn’t really care. “~Avada Kedavra!~” Both Death Eaters had fallen. You had only a moment to look around, at the people fighting and dying around you. You couldn’t help but remember all the memories this place held. 

*****

~You stepped into the Great Hall, candles floating above your head. Your fellow First Years were lined up around you. You were about to be sorted. “L/N, Y/N” Professor McGonagall called your name. The hat was barely on your head before it shouted, “Y/H!” 

*****

Your O.W.L letter had just arrived. You were pacing the floor. “Oh for Merlin’s sake Y/N,” your mother said. “Open it!” You broke the seal, unfolding the parchment. You whispered something. “What was that dear?” “All O’s, Mom, I got all O’s!” Your mother stood to embrace you. “Oh sweetheart that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!’

*****

Katherine, your barn owl, fluttered around you. Today, your letter would come. The letter that tells you of your acceptance or denial of your career. Katherine perched on your shoulder. “I’m alright girl,” you stroke her feathers. Just then, there was pecking on your window. It was an owl, a Hogwarts owl. You took the letter. “Y/N, we are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed as the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts,” you read, not bothering to finish it. “Katherine! We did it!”~

*****

“Y/N!” It was Minerva, who had since taken up the position of Charms teacher. “Y/N, it’s Severus.” Your heart sank. It wasn’t a secret that you two were together, what was a secret is that you’d been together since 6th year. “Nagini got him, he’s been bitten.” “What? Is he alive?” “Yes, he’s with Madame Pomfrey, come quickly,” she ran from the room. After making sure nobody needed your help, you sprinted to the hospital wing.

When you arrived, Severus was the first thing you saw, pale as The Bloody Baron. You ran to his side. “Sev,” you whispered. “I’m here love, you’re alright, I’m here.” His neck was wrapped in bandages and his hands were cold. “Professor L/N,” Madame Pomfrey said. “He will live. The fangs barely missed his aorta, and there was minimal poison. He should wake soon.” She patted your shoulder affectionately before moving to tend to her other patients.

*****

He was sitting in a meadow. A herd of doe grazed nearby. Lily was there. “Severus,” she said. “It’s time to let me go.” He shook his head, but Lily continued. “Severus, Y/N loves you, and you love her. I can see that. Feel no guilt, Severus. I know you loved me. But I made my choice.” Severus held back tears. “Lily, I love Y/N, more than I know how to express, but-” “But nothing. What you can do for me is this. Be kind to Harry, he’s never known his family. He saved your life today Severus, did you know that? My son took you to get help.” Lily rested her hand on his shoulder. “Go back Severus, go back to her. Leave me behind. She needs you, she loves you.” With one last glance, Severus opened his eyes..

*****

“Severus? Can you hear me?” His mouth was dry and he was aching everywhere. But Y/N was here. His love was here. “Sev,” she began to cry. “Oh Merlin, Sev.” He grasped her hand. “Shhhh, love, I’m here, I’m alright.” Y/N smiled. “M-Madame Pomfrey said y-you’re lucky to be alive.” “Potter saved me.” “What?” “Harry brought me here tonight.” “How do you know?” Severus didn’t know how to tell her. Should he say that he’d seen Lily. Y/N knew that he’d had feelings for her, but that those feelings lingered? “I just do,” he said.

Y/N kissed his hand. “Darling,” Severus said. “I’m not ill, you can kiss me properly.” She laughed, and he thought how lucky he was to see her smile. She pressed her lips to his. “Ah good, Professor Snape, you’re awake.” Madame Pomfrey appeared with a potion. “This should help with the pain. I don’t think I have to tell you how lucky you are to be here. Or that you’ll be staying here for a few nights.” Severus drank the potion before smiling. “Thank you for everything.” Madame Pomfrey shook her head, “It’s no problem at all.”

You’d decided that you weren’t leaving Severus’ side. “No, no, no Y/N, you will not sleep in a chair,” Severus had said when you mentioned the idea. “Come here.” Slowly, he moved over in the bed to make room for you. You quickly laid by his side as he brought the blankets over you and held you close. “Is this ok?” He smiled, kissing your head. “Watch the neck,” he laughed. “Sev,” you said. “It’s not funny. You almost died tonight. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” You began to sob. ‘Y/N,” he pulled your head up to look at him. “I am alive. I’m alive and I’m safe. We’re safe. I’ll recover, you heard Madame Pomfrey.” You leaned your head on his chest. “I love you Y/N.” “I love you Severus. Promise you’ll stay with me?” He kissed your head again. “Always.”


End file.
